Friend Forever
by Yukari Naara
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Naruto meninggalkan desa karena misi? Terus Sakura yang humoris harus jadi pendiam karena sesuatu... Aduh.. Konoha sepi banget nihh.. Sasuke dan sahabat yang lain pusing setengah mati... Terus gimana dong?


**Title: Friend Forever**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rate: K**

**Character: Haruno Sakura**

**-Gimana ya kalau Naruto meninggalkan desa karena misi? Terus Sakura yang humoris harus jadi pendiam karena sesuatu...**

**Aduh.. Konoha sepi banget nihh.. Sasuke dan sahabat yang lain pusing setengah mati... Terus gimana dong?-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friend Forever © Nagasaime Taro**

Sakura, begitulah panggilannya. Gadis ini terkenal dikalangan para pemuda yang sibuk mencari cinta.

Tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun bagi para pemuda untuk menjadikannya istri maupun kekasih, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura berubah. Menjadi bersikap dingin pada semua orang.

Konoha benar-benar kehilangan tawa hari ini, semenjak perginya Uzumaki Naruto ke Otogakure beberapa bulan yang lalu, perginya beberapa Jounin dan Chunin untuk menyelesaikan misi di luar desa. Memang benar, kalau Sakura adalah orang yang penuh rasa humor dan bisa membuat tawa, namun apa yang terjadi kalau hari ini Sakura tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Seorang gadis terlihat duduk termenung di dekat gerbang Konoha, disampingnya duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tampan. Semua penjuru Konoha tau siapa dia. Mantan ninja criminal yang pulang 6 bulan lalu, Sasuke Uchiha. Beberapa orang saja yang tahu kalau Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura, hubungan mereka berjalan baik selama ini, terlihat sangat serasi.

Ino dan Sai mengintip Sakura dan Sasuke dari pos Izumo dan Kotetsu. Sesekali Ino membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sai, setelah Ino menginjak kakinya barulah Sai pergi keluar dari gerbang Konoha.

Ino terus saja menguntit, tapi ia sama sekali tak bias menguping pembicaraan mereka, karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh. Ino sedikit mendekat, ia bersembunyi di dekat semak.

"Tapi Sakura.. Kau yakin..?" Tanya Sasuke. Ino mendekat lagi, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

"Aku yakin Sasuke, aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." kata Sakura. Memang dasar ninja berinsting kuat, Sasuke melemparkan kunainya ke arah Ino, dan hampir mengenai wajah Ino.

"Sasukeee… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino dengan teriakan khas nya. Sasuke hanya berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Lain kali kalau mau menguping, carilah taktik yang lebih jitu.." kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Sakura.

Ino melihat sedikit ke arah Sakura, Sakura.. Menangis..?

Ino menyerah, ia hanya bias memandang langit dan bergumam sendiri.

"Naruto baka.. Kapan kau pulang.. Sahabatmu disini bersedih.. Kakashi-sensei, maaf aku tak bisa membuat semua muridmu tersenyum lagi.." lirihnya. Lalu Ino beranjak pergi.

Berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan hampir 1 tahun sudah. Naruto Uzumaki tak kunjung kembali, dan selama itu pula Konohagakure berubah, menjadi desa sepi dan sunyi.

Suatu saat, tengah malam.

KRIEEKK.. Gerbang Konoha yang tertutup terbuka perlahan, seorang pemuda gagah masuk perlahan, sendirian. Dengan Jubah berwarna merah menutup tubuhnya dari terpaan angin malam. Kotetsu dan Izumo yang berjaga di pos terkejut.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto-kan?" Tanya Izumo ragu. Pemuda itu memberikan tawanya yang dirindukan seantero warga Konoha. Pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu kini berjalan dengan langkah santai ke arah gedung Hokage.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dihatinya. Dengan cepat, ia berganti pakaian dan memakai jubah kenangannya di Tim 7 dulu. Dan dengan langkah sangat hati-hati ia meninggalkan flatnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Flat Sasuke tampak berisik, seseorang didalamnya yang sedang asyik membaca komik terusik sebentar.

"Siapa sih malam-malam bertamu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat Sakura yang langsung saja menarik tangannya.

"Sakura, kau ini.. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura,langkah mereka menderu menuju gedung hokage.

Sementara itu, di gedung Hokage.

Tok..Tok..Tok…

Naruto mengetuk perlahan ruang hokage, ia tahu kalau Godaime belum tidur.

"Nenek…Nenek.." panggil Naruto. Keluarlah sang Godaime karena terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." sapa Godaime.

"Ahh.. Kau ini nenek.. Lama sekali sih.. Aku kan mau melapor hasil misiku.." kata Naruto seraya masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Godaime memandangnya sebal.

"Kau kan bisa melapor besok Baka.." kata Godaime.

"Ahh.. Tak penting.." kata Naruto. Godaime menutup pintu. Baru 3 langkah meninggalkan pintu, pintu itu diketuk lagi. Dengan malas Godaime membukanya.

"Nona Tsunade.. Maaf meng-" kata-kata Sakura terputus, ia tertegun melihat seseorang di ruangan Godaime yang sedang memunggunginya, terlihat orang itu membalikkan beberapa file. Sakura dan Sasuke tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Naruto berbalik. Membelalakkan matanya sesaat lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke.." panggil Naruto tak percaya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke agak keras sehingga Sasuke merintih kesakitan sekaligus kesal. Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto seolah tak percaya, lalu Sasuke segera saja berdehem membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Oh.." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Naruto menggoda, membuat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke blushing seketika.

"Wah.. Sepertinya tim 7 akan Berjaya lagi mengganti tim 10 yang dipimpin Shikamaru.." kata Godaime.

"Maksud anda nona..?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke buka suara di ruangan itu.

"Begini, seminggu yang lalu aku memberikan misi tingkat A pada Tim 10, karena mereka sudah.. Yah.. Tak punya pemimpin jadi langkah dan taktik mereka dipimpin oleh Shikamaru. Nah, kalian kan sekarang sudah berkumpul.. Karena ninja copy itu sudah tak ada, jadi saat kuberi kalian misi lagi kuharap Sasuke bisa memimpin.." Godaime berkata hati-hati.

"Kenapa bukan aku pemimpinnya?" tukas Naruto tidak terima. Sasuke tertawa kecil, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku juga malas memimpin.. Kau saja Naruto.." kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Lalu tersenyum.

'Mereka sudah berubah.. Lebih dewasa dan mau mengalah..' batin Sakura senang.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." Kata Godaime yang ternyata sudah duduk dimejanya. Rasa dingin menghampiri Sakura, dengan sigap ia mempererat balutan jubahnya.

"Iya nona Tsunade.." kata Sakura.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi dingin.. Paling kau ngobrol dengan Sasuke saja.." papar Godaime lembut. Sakura baru ingat.

"Oh.. Itu ya? Sebenarnya.. Umm.. Jadi begini.." Sakura gugup. Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya begini.. Beberapa minggu setelah aku kembali.. Aku melamar Sakura dan memberikannya sebuah cincin berwarna putih mengkilap. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati.. Beberapa hari kemudian kami berkumpul untuk membantu Naruto bersiap.. Saat Sakura memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam tas Naruto, cincin di jari manisnya terlepas, dan tertinggal di tas Naruto.." cerita Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura blushing saat itu juga, sementara Naruto sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas di bahunya.

"Ketemuu..!" seru Naruto senang sambil memberikan cincin itu pada Sakura. Sakura dengan riang menerimanya.

"Arigatou Naruto.." kata Sakura.

"Sasuke.. Kau kenapa menceritakannya..?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke terdiam dan meletakkan tangannya di jemari Sakura.

"Tak apa-apakan Nona?" Tanya Sasuke. Godaime tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau 1 bulan dari sekarang kalian menikah..?" Tanya Godaime sambil tersenyum.

"NA NI..?" teriak ketiganya bersamaan, mungkin sepenjuru Konoha terbangun, namun ada orang yang lebih panic lagi.

"Sakura, bangun.. Jangan pingsan disini.." Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk membangunkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku salah bicara.." Kata Godaime sambil tersenyum kecut.

**THE END**

**Endingnya aneh ya? GaJe? OOC? Jelek? *BUAGHH-dipukul Readers..**

**Hehehe.. Ga nyangka bisa buat fanfic juga… Ini Fanfic pertamaku..**

**Jadi Ripiuww yang banyak yaaaa…. Arigatou..**


End file.
